Un bébé pour Noël
by Stelena2003
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque Stefan trouve un bébé devant la porte du manoir et que ce bébé est celui de Lexie ? Vous voulez savoir alors venez lire. O.S Stelena


**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, je m'appelle Eva, j'ai 10 ans et je voulais vous faire lire ma toute première fiction qui sera un O.S. Bonne lecture. :D**

Un bébé pour Noël :

Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de Noël et cette nuit là, il était 17h lorsque Stefan décida d'aller chasser alors il sorti du manoir mais ce qu'il découvrit sur le pas de la porte lui fit stopper net ses mouvement : Un bébé. Il resta ébahi quelques minutes mais il reprit ses esprits quand il vit le petit le fixer du regard. Stefan murmura en le prenant dans ses bras :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et reprit :

- Bon je te mets au chaud à l'intérieur et on verra comment tu es arrivé là.

- Il alla dans le salon et déposa le bébé sur le canapé. Soudain Damon arriva et lui dit d'une voix moqueuse :

- Tu as changé de casse-croûte mon frère ?

Stefan roula des yeux tout en répondant :

- Non je l'ai trouvé sur le seuil de la porte.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ? Demanda l'aîné.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser dehors par ce froid ! Répondit le plus jeune.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda simplement Damon.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur !

-Non, je suis mort idiot.

- Moi aussi, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé dehors pour autant.

- Il y a une lettre dans le couffin, remarqua Damon. Tu devrais sans doute la lire, continua t-il.

_Cher Stefan,_

_Je t'ai écris cette lettre pour te demander de veiller sur ma fille Melissa, elle vient d'avoir 3 mois. Je me suis faite mordre par un loup-garou et à présent mes minutes sont comptées. Lorsque tu liras cette lettre je serais certainement plus de ce monde._

_Adieu mon frère de cœur_

_Lexie_

- C'est la fille de Lexie ? Demanda Damon étonné.

- Oui, dit Stefan triste pour son ami. Cette lettre m'a démoralisé, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, reprit-il.

- Hum et n'oublie pas le microbe, dit Damon.

Stefan prit Melissa et monta les escaliers. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il posa la petite sur le lit et la couvrit, il alla ensuite de l'autre côté du lit, se coucha et s'endormit en pensant à Lexie.

Le lendemain, donc le jour de Noël, tandis que Stefan était toujours en train de dormir, le bébé se mit à pleurer car il avait faim alors Stefan se réveilla, s'étira puis se leva et s'habilla. Il prit l'enfant et descendit les escaliers, quand il arriva en bas, il vit Damon mordre dans le cou d'une jeune étudiante tandis que trois autres danser alors que leur corps avait plusieurs morsures.

- Damon, salua Stefan.

- Super, voilà le plombeur d'ambiance, soupira l'aîné des Salvatore.

- Désolé de t'interrompre mais je voudrais te parler, déclara Stefan.

- Maintenant ? demanda Damon en soupirant.

- Oui, répondit simplement Stefan.

- D'accord, je reviens les filles, lança Damon.

Il suivit Stefan hors du salon où il lui demanda :

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je vais sortir la petite pour lui acheter de la nourriture et quelques affaires, répondit Stefan.

- Et tu m'as interrompu juste pour me dire ça ? Demanda Damon.

- Oui, je voulais te prévenir, lui répondit Stefan. Bon, j'y vais, à plus tard Damon, continua t-il en ouvrant la porte et en sortant.

A l'extérieur, il posa Melissa sur le siège passager en disant :

- Bon je vais te mettre là en attendant de trouver une autre solution et tu ne bouges pas.

Ensuite il alla de l'autre côté, monta puis démarra la voiture et roula en direction du centre commercial.

Lorsqu'il arriva au magasin, il prit un cadi puis il commença à chercher le rayon pour bébé parmi les autres rayons, c'est en faisant cela qu'il vit Elena attraper une boite de cookies alors il vint à sa rencontre et dit :

- Elena ?

Celle-ci se retourna et répondit en allant embrasser le vampire :

- Stefan, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire mais j'ai eu un petit imprévue, dit-il en montrant la petite fille dans le cadi.

- Oh comme elle est mignonne, qui est-ce ? Demanda Elena en souriant et en caressant les joues de l'enfant la faisant sourire et gazouiller.

- Elena, je te présente la fille de Lexie, Melissa, répondit Stefan.

- Ah oui ? Et Lexie est là elle aussi ? Demanda Elena curieuse.

- Non, en fait…heu…Lexie a…été mordu par un loup garou, lui apprit Stefan en bégayant.

- Oh mon dieu mais peut être qu'on pourrait essayer de demander du sang de Klaus, proposa Elena inquiète.

- Ca ne marchera pas Elena, il est trop tard, elle me l'as écrit dans sa lettre, annonça

- Oh Stefan, dit Elena en l'enlaçant.

- C'est bon, ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin de m'y faire, assura Stefan. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ma sœur avait envie de manger plus d'amuse-bouches pour le repas de Noël, au fait tu veux venir ? Tu pourras amener Melissa avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Questionna Elena.

- Hum…d'accord, ça me parait un bon programme, répondit le vampire.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse nos courses ensemble ? Demanda Elena.

- Je veux bien et puis si tu pouvait me conseiller sur les affaires dont un bébé à besoin je t'en serais très reconnaissant car je ne m'y connais pas du tout dans ce domaine, dit Stefan un peu embarrassé.

- Je te conseillerais avec plaisir et tu n'a pas à être gêné, lui dit Elena

- Merci, alors où va t-on en premier ? Lui demanda Stefan.

-Alors il nous faut : des produits hygiénique, un siège auto, un berceau, un landau, des biberon, des vêtements, un doudou, des jouets, et ça devrait être bon pour l'instant.

- Il faut tout ça ? S'écria Stefan.

- Bah oui, ria doucement Elena. Bon aller on y va ?

- Yep, c'est partit, dit Stefan en roulant le cadi, tandis qu'Elena prit Melissa dans ses bras en disant : Allez viens ici mon petit ange.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à faire des courses pour le bébé, si bien qu'à la fin ils finirent avec deux cadis pleins. Finalement, Stefan mit le plus d'affaires possible dans sa voiture et Elena mit le restant dans la sienne, puis ils allèrent déposer l'ensemble au manoir Salvatore, ensuite Elena repartit chez elle pour préparer les derniers préparatifs pour Noël tandis que Stefan alla dans sa chambre pour s'occuper de Melissa.

Vers 18 heures, Stefan mit le siège auto dans la voiture et le landau dans le coffre puis alla chercher l'enfant ensuite il monta et conduisit jusque chez Elena.

En arrivant chez les Gilbert, il vit que Bonnie, Matt, Caroline étaient déjà arrivés car leur voitures étaient garés sur le parking mais il remarqua aussi une autre voiture : celle de Damon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Il descendit de sa voiture, prit le landau et alla sonner, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et laissa apparaître une Elena avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

Elena le salua d'un tendre baiser, déposa un baiser sur la joue du bébé et les fit entrer.

- Salut tout le monde, lança Stefan en entrant dans le salon

- Salut, firent Caroline et Bonnie tandis que Matt fit un hochement de tête.

Stefan posa le landau au sol et pris le bébé dans ses bras, lorsque Caroline le vit, elle poussa un petit cri et dit en le rejoignant et en caressant les joues de la petite :

- Oh mon dieu, elle est trop mignonne, comment elle s'appelle ?

- Elle s'appelle Melissa, lui répondit Stefan en souriant.

- C'est un très joli prénom ! S'exclama la jeune vampire. Je peux la prendre dans mes bras ? s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, demanda Caroline enthousiasme.

- Oui, bien sûr Caroline, permit Stefan en riant doucement.

Le vampire mit l'enfant dans les bras de son amie vampire en souriant. Caroline prit délicatement la petite puis la berça en posant quelques baisers sur son front ensuite elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et mit le bébé sur ses genoux.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils passèrent à table, puis ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux, lorsque se fut au tour de Stefan d'offrir son cadeau à Elena, il la regarda dans les yeux et lui :

- Elena, mon premier cadeau n'est pas matériel mais plutôt une proposition.

- D'accord, vas-y je t'écoute, dit-elle un peu nerveuse.

- Elena, accepterais-tu de t'occuper de Melissa avec moi comme si c'était notre fille ? Demanda t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

- Avec grand plaisir Stefan, dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

En entendant cette phrase, Stefan ne put retenir un profond soupir de soulagement. Ensuite il se leva, fit signe à Elena de faire de même puis il se mit à genoux devant elle en sortant un petit boîtier de sa poche et déclara :

- Elena, voudrais-tu me faire l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme pour peut-être jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

En voyant Stefan s'agenouiller devant elle et lui faire sa demande, Elena cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui se serait passé si Jérémie ne l'avait pas rattrapé, quand elle eût retrouver la possibilité de parler, elle sauta dans les bras de son petit ami et bientôt mari et hurla en pleurant de bonheur :

- OUI !

A la fin, tout le monde se mit à applaudir et tous étaient en train de rire à cause de ce que Damon avait dit:

- Oh misère, ça signifie que moi et bébé Gilbert sommes de la même famille maintenant.

**FIN**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que mon O.S vous aura plus et que vos commentaires seront positifs. A plus tard :)**


End file.
